


Sangriento

by NaghiTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Inappropriate Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer día siempre era difícil en cualquier trabajo, pero en ese… en ese era especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangriento

**Título:** Sangriento

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-17

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Levi

 **Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Advertencias:** Intento de humor negro.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Hajime** , yo solo los uso por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** El primer día siempre era difícil en cualquier trabajo, pero en ese… en ese era especial.

 **Número de palabras:** 483

 **Tabla:** Helados **No. Y Nombre:** 028\. Almendras trituradas

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano.

 

**Capitulo Único**

Los huesos crujían al ser masticados por ese titán, era como si comiera un cacahuate o almendra, eso sí, sin los gritos de fondo, cuando él comía una almendra no se escuchaban los gritos de horror. Ahora, cada que comiera una de estas semillas, lo haría imaginando que gritaba, por eso no era vegetariano, no sabía si las verduras gritaban al ser devoradas, o si la lechuga imploraba misericordia al ser comida viva.

Se hizo a un lado cuando el titán se dirigía a toda prisa hacia él, se le olvidó en ese instante que traía consigo una carreta llena de provisiones, chistó molesto al ver como el pie de esa cosa lo hacía trisas, Erwin le reclamaría la falta de atención, ¿pero es que como no distraerse? Si ese era su primer día de “trabajo”, el olor a sangre le llenaba los pulmones, y se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que se dejó convencer por Erwin a entrar a la legión?

Más gritos se dejaba escuchar de fondo, y aun pensaba en las verduras, pobres, esas cosas sí que sufrían… ¡agonizaban! Mientras que los titanes o se comían todo o también tardaban en devorarlos, no eran tan diferentes al humano.

Llegó su turno de salvar su vida cuando divisó a un grupo de titanes de más de tres metros, ¡eran enormes! Y que nadie le dijese algo de que todo lo veía grande por su estatura, ya les mostraría algo que si tenía de enorme.

Saltó y activo su equipo tridimensional, estaba en un bosque así que era más fácil  moverse, la adrenalina le hizo sacar las cuchillas y darle en el punto exacto a una de esas enormes bestias, le quedaban siete y solo llevaba cuatro cuchillas.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Erwin arqueó una ceja al ver llegar a Levi, había sobrevivido y eso era bueno, pero no era que se sorprendiese por aquello, lo vio llegar empapado de sangre y con una mirada de asco, esa sangre no era de titán, los titanes no sangraban.

—¿Mataste a tus compañeros?—preguntó lleno de incertidumbre, porque solo venir en esas condiciones era signo de que había sido eso o que le gustaba empaparse de fluidos varios.

—Ellos murieron por esas cosas—por esas cosas se refería a los titanes, no a algún animal peligroso que merodease por ahí —esos ya se los habían comido por falta de suministros—.

—¿Y entonces…?

Levi no dijo nada ni aclaró el porqué estaba así de sucio, quería darse una ducha de dos horas y descansar, decir que tuvo que pasar entre sus compañeros muertos para poder salir vivo, estaba de más.

Oh sí, y el pensamiento de que cuando viese a una ensalada se la comería rápidamente llegó a su cabeza.

El rubio sabía que quizás estaba de un humor fatal al ver a su escuadrón siendo destrozado, le comprendía, no todos los trabajos eran fáciles.

 


End file.
